Bound and Caged
by SashaJade
Summary: Harry is captured by Death Eaters and Draco is assigned to guard him, what is being done to them, what is this secret that has them finding solstice in eachother? HD oneshot


**Bound and Caged **

A/N This isn't my best oneshot but I tried! Harry is captured by Voldemort and held captive in Malfoy Manner, Draco's first duty as a Death Eater in training is to guard him. But can he Kill the boy who lived? Read and review!

Disclaimer: if I owned it half the Hogwarts population would be gay, if you don't find Harry and Draco snogging in the books, I don't own it!

WARNINGS: SLASH, Angst, Possible Self Mutilation, Character Death, Mentions of Rape involving Incest. OOCness! Takes into account none of HBP and up to the Department of Mysteries scene in OOTP, Harry was captured by the Death Eaters during that fight and brought to Malfoy Manner. Draco is working for Dumbledore because of what his father did to him. AGAIN THIS IS SLASH DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.

The cell was cold and dark, Harry woke to find his head fairly splitting open in pain. He was alone, finally. The darkness surrounding him was a blanket of comfort. He looked around the small space at the markings on the wall, three months he had been here. In the bowls of the Malfoy Manner.

Three months of torture, the marks adorning his body would heal, but the scars the Death Eaters had left on his mind would not. He could still feel the hands clammy and cold sliding over his body as they defiled him. He shivered and wondered to himself who it would be guarding him tonight, during the day he wasn't guarded, possibly because they didn't think him stupid enough to attempt escape during broad daylight.

Last night it had been Goyle, mostly it was the DE's in training that they sent to guard him. The one's to young to do much else, seeing as they weren't of age yet. Harry let his eyes shut and listened to the low voices escaping from the halls. He let his head fall back against the stone floor as the door to the room in which his cell was enclosed open and shut again before he opened his eyes. Before him was Draco Malfoy, his smirk replaced with a look of what was almost regret.

"And here I was thinking I would avoid your company while staying here" Harry muttered

"Because of course I just love being here, guarding prisoners like a common lackey" Draco shot back sliding down to settle on the floor.

"But that is what you are, lackey to the power hungry manic" Harry replied innocently

"I don't want to be here any more then you do Potter" Draco shook his head as if to clear it. He looked at Harry and felt a pang of pity for the dark haired boy, his robes were filthy and his eyes sunken and haunted. His usually thin form was emaciated and his bright emerald eyes were dull.

"What did they do to you Potter you look terrible" Malfoy said, doing his best to sound disgusted but managing only to sound a bit perturbed.

"What business is it of yours what they've done to me." Harry snapped, his temper rising.

"I was just curious" Draco said sounding a bit chastised

"Well don't be, I'm sure you could ask your father, he would be happy to tell you what they did" Harry replied irritably

The two boys sat in silence studying one another, Draco let his eyes trail down the scars that adorned what little of Potters body he could see, each of them red and angry, as if they had not been allowed to heal. But nothing that Draco saw could have created that haunted look in his eyes that so reminded of the look in his own. Realization dawned on him and he gasped.

"What?" Harry asked him, surprised at the change in the other boys features, he looked nervously at the blond who was now looking at him with pity and understanding in his eyes. Draco stood suddenly and opened the cell. He grabbed Harry roughly, hauling him to his feet and pulled his robes up to expose the purple marks trailing down from Harry's chest to his stomach and even farther below Draco's range of vision.

"What the hell Malfoy!" Harry yelled pulling away swiftly and straightening his shirt and crawling back into the corner of his cell.

Draco was speechless, he knew those marks, the kind he had tried so hard to erase from his own body, the marks that only occurred when someone sucked to hard on your flesh, hard enough to hurt. "Oh god…they" Draco couldn't finish, he just collapsed into a heap.

All of Draco's fears were confirmed. He looked at the broken boy on the ground a few feet away and felt a sudden rush emotion. pity, hatred and sorrow. He wanted to take the black haired boy in his arms and tell him it was alright, tell him that he knew how the other boy felt. But he knew he couldn't, it would blow his cover. Draco could think of nothing else to do, so he bent low and whispered into Harry's ear "You wont be here much longer" he pulled away and gave Harry a meaningful look.

"What do you mean by that Malfoy?" Harry asked the blond, confusion showing plainly on his face.

"I mean the Dark Lord is planning to kill you" Draco looked around and cast a silencing charm (A/N there is a spell on the manner so the magic wont be traceable by the ministry) "I might also mean that someone might come and save you soon" The blond walked out of the cell, lifting the silencing charm and returning to his position outside the cell.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The weeks passed and almost every night Malfoy would guard his cell, silent most of the time, but sometimes talking, about nothing and everything. School started again he said, everyone missed him. He had to get permission to come home at night to 'come see his sick mother'. on the nights Malfoy wasn't guarding him, his father was, and on those nights he retreated into himself and took all of the curses, hexes and…well everything else he did to him.

Until the night Draco walked in looking like hell itself, an hour later then usual his hair disheveled and his skin forming fresh bruises. His face was tearstained and eyes bloodshot.

"You look like hell tonight Malfoy" Harry commented evenly hoping to get a rise out of the boy who haunted his thoughts.

"Shut it Potter" Draco snarled, sitting gingerly on the ground looking as if the action pained him.

Harry immediately silenced himself, he knew that look, it was the one he himself had last night, when Draco didn't show up, After Lucius left, that look that left you wanting to die, that left you trying desperately trying to forget what had been done to you.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked before he could stop himself as the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Why do you care Potter" Draco asked sounding so dispirited it made Harry want to cry.

"Because I know how you feel' He whispered almost to softly to hear as he sat behind the bars of his prison, his cage, and thought of how perhaps they weren't so different after all.

"Nothing to say, same as every other night. He took what he wanted, and then let all of the others do the same. Draco closed his eyes as a few more tears squeezed their way out from beneath his eyelids.

Harry was overcome with the urge to kill anyone who had ever lay a hand on the beautiful boy in front of him. He wanted to take away the boy's pain, regardless of his own. Harry moved silently to the bars of the cage and stretched out his hand touching Draco's cheek, the blond jumped back slightly feeling a hand on his face before looking up at the Gryffindor with wide stormy eyes.

"They are coming for you Harry, Dumbledore told me to tell you that" Draco frowned slightly, knowing Harry would be safe made him a bit happier but it meant nothing for him. He was still stuck here.

Harry nodded curiously, his suspicions confirmed, Draco was a traitor to the dark side. "How are Ron and Hermoine?" He asked, wondering how his friends were fairing without him.

"They've finally gotten together, worried sick about you, of course, and I heard them say something yesterday about Sirius Black's conviction being overturned," He finished. He knew Harry knew this already and was asking as an excuse to get Draco's mind off of what had happened to him.

"I understand why he does it to me, but why does he do it to you?" Harry asked suddenly knowing that Draco would understand his question.

"He says what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, so I guess this is his idea of parenting. I also think it had something to do with his recent breakup with Snape but I cant be sure" Draco replied, his voice emotionless, and face expressionless.

"Snape? Eww. I didn't think pureblood wizards were allowed to be gay." Harry said, his face adopting a thoroughly grossed out look.

"Allowed? Are you kidding? Almost all wizards are at least bisexual, you love a person, not their gender" Draco told him rolling his eyes as if to say 'you should have known that'.

"Well then I don't feel quite so alone anymore" Harry laughed, it was after all common knowledge that he swung both ways.

"I thought everyone knew that" Draco laughed a little before quickly replacing his mask of cold indifference that was never quite as cold as it used to be.

"Do you have and paper on you" Harry asked quietly

"For what?" Draco looked curiously at the boy through the bars

"I err…I like to write and I haven't in a long time" Harry flushed and turned his face away.

Draco pulled out a pen and a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Harry who looked delightedly at Draco before he began scribbling.

"but you have to show me what you write" Draco said smugly, smirking slightly as Harry paled but nodded his head and began scribbling even more furiously using up almost all of the room on the small scrap of paper before finishing five minutes later with a contented sigh.

"Well, hand it over, I want to see what you've written' Draco snatched at the paper, grabbing it.

"It's just a poem…" Harry mumbled

Draco scanned the paper slowly reading the untidy scrawl as his eyebrows rose in surprise, who knew the boy who lived could write like this?

_My angel_

_In an angels embrace_

_When the fear is finally gone_

_Arms wrapped around you tight_

_Like you've wanted for so long_

_you know it isn't real_

_But you just cant help but feel_

_Like everything will be ok_

_It all stays locked up inside_

_But now, here with your angel_

_You can finally cry_

_And let these tears of hate and anger_

_Stream down your weary eyes_

_It's only for a little while_

_But here you can still hide_

_No more suppressing sobs_

_Or veiling bloodshot eyes_

_Holding doubts inside yourself_

_It's only here you can shed tears_

_In the arms of your angel_

_Who was never really there_

Draco looked at Harry who was blushing furiously. of all the things he could have written, why did he write about this?" Draco wondered.

"Is this…you know, about anyone" Draco asked tentatively

"Yes, it's actually about a dream I had a few nights ago that had them in it" Harry blushed harder and waited for the laughter to come, but it never did.

"It's wonderful, who is it about" Draco asked, hoping against hope that it was who he thought it was.

"You" Harry mumbled almost inaudibly before burying his arms in his filthy robes to hide his face.

"Why cant it be real" the blond asked, his own face, blotchy from crying was now stained a faint pink.

Draco looked at Harry but before he could answer Lucius Malfoy walked into the room his eyes glinting maliciously. "Draco bring the prisoner to the west wing dinning room" he said shortly sparing a glance at his son who nodded the affirmative, his eyes sad but his face emotionless.

Lucius turned his attention to Harry "Tonight you will finally die Potter, does that thought comfort you?" Lucius sneered.

"No it doesn't actually but then seeing as I don't intend on dieing, I don't see why it matters" Harry smiled at Lucius who was looking at the boy, enraged by his insolence before turning and leaving the room.

Draco let Harry out of the cell and bound his hands together before leading him out of the room and through the pristine halls of the manner in which he lived. They reached the appointed room without anyone seeing them, and opened the doors to find the room full of Death Eaters. In the middle of the room was a raised chair in which Voldemort sat, his eyes surveying the scene with an air of indifferent satisfaction.

"Lucius" Voldemort said, his head turning to a black hooded figure at his right.

"Yes my Lord" Lucius replied, moving in front of the man before bending down to kiss the hem of his fine silken robes.

"I want your son to do the honors" he said simply.

"Yes my lord, thank you" Lucius groveled a moment longer before standing and barking at his son.

"You heard your master Draco, kill him" Lucius sounded cold and not per usual, uncaring.

Draco looked around him before muttering a quick spell and Harry felt the bindings around his arms disappear and a wand was shoved roughly into his hands. Draco took a breath before turning to face his father. "No" he said simply. Looking defiant, every bit the calm composed aristocrat he so loved to pretend to be.

"What did you say boy" Lucius growled, his eyes hardening as his tone gave a warning.

"I said no" Draco repeated calmly as his father advanced on him, his fear showing only in his eyes.

"Kill them both Lucius" Voldemort said lazily

Lucius advanced on the two boys who backed away slowly, Draco pulled something from his pocket and whispered a spell, that made the object- a piece of parchment, glow blue, taking a deep breath Draco grabbed Harry's arm and they felt the familiar pull of a portkey as they traveled and landed in a well-known common room.

"HARRY" Hermoine yelled, jumping off of her chair in the middle of the common room and into Harry's arms as Ron rushed over as well and grinned at his friend

"Alright there mate?" Ron asked him clapping him on the back as Hermoine let him go, holding him at arms length examining him. Draco stood to the side, as of yet unnoticed.

"I'm ok guys really" Harry said turning to the blond who was still at his side, his eyes downcast. "you cant go back now you know" he said to the boy who nodded

"I don't care, but he will come looking for me" Draco said, his eyes downcast and his face still stained with tears.

"Don't worry, you've got the savoir of the wizarding world watching your back" Harry grinned while his friends sent him confused looks.

"Oh just what I need, for the record Potter, I am not ever going to be one of your little fan club" Draco said, nodding toward Ron and Hermoine

"No you wont, you wont even be my friend" Harry said still grinning, "you'll be more then that"

Draco felt his stomach drop as Harry stepped forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. the blond wrapped his arm possessively around the other boys waist and kisses him back ignoring the gagging sounds from Harry's friends.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

It was three months after that that Harry had his final encounter with the Dark Lord. With his lover and his friends at his side he went onto the battle field. And with three body's he returned.

Harry cradled the blond head in his lap, stroking his blond hair gently and crying, pressing soft kisses to the boys cold face, his eyes closed and his pale face peaceful. He shook with uncontrolled sobs as his friends hugged him and told him it was alright, the faces crowded in on him, his parents, murdered by Voldemort. Ginny, Luna, and Remus, Ron and Hermoine casualty's of the battle, and Sirius, killed himself after learning of Remus's death. Finally, his love, his reason for being, his Draco, dead in his arms.

Harry looked at the bruised and bloodied body's of everyone he cared about. He took the beautiful knife he had given Draco out of it's sheath at his belt and examined it lovingly. It was adorned with gilded Dragons and Phoenix's. he held it steady in his hands before plunging it into his own chest and heaving one final sigh of relief. He would finally be back with the one's he loved. And no one could take them away from him.


End file.
